Thanks to Erwin - NSFW
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Riren (Levi/Eren). Eren has an interesting question for the Corporal. Things start to get more interesting after that. Involves heavy language, spanking, smut, smut, and sex. Explicit. Rated for a reason! If you don't like, go away!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. You'd know if I did.

**Warnings: **RIREN (Levi/Eren), spanking, explicit smut and sex, OOC characters, and Levi's potty mouth (he is extremely vulgar). If I'm missing something, please let me know!

Well, here you go! Thirteen pages of pure smut! I think it might be the hottest thing I've written to date…

* * *

Levi let out a soft sigh when he registered the knock at his door, successfully distracting him from a mountain of monotonous paperwork Erwin had graced him with. He would never admit that he was grateful for the interruption.

"Enter," he called. As the door opened, he signed his name to yet another document. Levi glanced up to see who had decided to bother him, meeting unsure turquoise eyes and a mop of messy chocolate hair. "Jaeger, what do you want?"

Eren jumped a little, standing at attention. "Uh… Corporal, sir! I, uh…"

Levi rolled his eyes, steel gray boring into the younger man. "How eloquent. Spit it out, brat. I don't have all night."

There was a faint dusting of red on the boy's cheeks and Levi had to bite the inside of his cheek.

_Stop it_, his mind hissed at him. _He's much younger than you and still considered a minor._ That didn't mean he couldn't look, though.

The young titan-shifter quickly wavered under Levi's piercing stare and looked down. Nervously, he scratched the back of his head. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask a personal question?"

"Hm?" Levi raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on a fist. "What?" His eyes trailed up the teen's long legs, over perfectly graspable hips. His eyes lingered on Eren's toned chest. "What could possibly be so interesting that you had to ask me so late at night?" Eren's chest was nowhere near as defined as his own, but he could tell the kid had some muscle thanks to his training. Levi's mouth watered. "What do you want to know, brat?"

Eren's head snapped up so their eyes met, surprise written all over his face. Levi snorted.

_Brat wears his emotions plain as day, _Levi thought.

If it was possible, Eren's face flushed darker. "Well, sir, I was… Some of the recruits and I were talking and a bet was made… Um…"

As he trailed off, Levi's interest peaked. "Get on with it, Jaeger," he snapped.

Eren practically squeaked. "A-are you and Commander Erwin in a relationship?" he rushed out.

Silence enveloped them as Levi carefully concealed the shock that threatened to take over his face. Eren blushed and looked away, hands fisting at his sides. Levi stared him down, head on is fist, eyes dark as they raked over the adorable teen in front of him.

"Am I in a relationship with Erwin?" he repeated softly. He lightly bit his lip. _What the hell kind of question is that?_ The barest hint of a snort escaped him. Levi had to reach up and cover his mouth with his free hand. He saw Eren's eyes widen as he glanced up at his superior through messy bangs. He snorted again.

"Uh… Corporal?" Eren asked, voice shaking.

Quite suddenly, Levi found himself chuckling, light laughter escaping as he eyed the teen in front of his desk. Eren was openly gaping at him now. "You think…?" The Corporal took a breath, laughing even as the teen stared at him with those wide, sparkling eyes. "You think Erwin and I are together?" He snorted, covering his mouth once more. "That's the funniest shit I've heard in a while." He quickly calmed down, giving the younger man the tiniest of smirks.

"So… you're not with Commander Erwin?" Eren hesitantly clarified.

"Where the hell did you even get that idea?" Levi retaliated. He sat back in his chair, running a hand through raven locks, smirking. "You have some imagination, brat."

Eren pouted, cheeks still red. "I'm not a brat…"

"Keep telling yourself that," Levi replied. _He _really _needs to stop blushing. _

Before the silence could fall, Eren bowed slightly at the waist. "Thank you, Corporal, for, ah, answering my question. I'll leave you alone now…"

Levi raised an eyebrow as panic started to well in him. "Oi! Brat!" he called. _Fuck it._

Glancing over his shoulder, Eren gave Levi a questioning look. "Yes, Corporal?"

Levi beckoned him with a finger. "Get back in here."

Eren walked away from the door, brow furrowing as the Corporal motioned for him to walk around the desk. He couldn't be assed to stand as the titan-shifter stood over him (Eren was taller, anyway), those damn eyes sparkling with questions.

"Can I help you with something, Corporal?" he asked innocently. Levi practically groaned.

_Damn it,_ he thought, staring into those eyes. _I'm twice his age! Why couldn't he be older?_ Mind twisting with irritation, Levi calmly asked, "Why are you so interested in my relationship status?"

That damn, beautiful blush was back and Eren scratched the back of his head in what Levi was starting to realize was a nervous habit. "I already told you," Eren mumbled. "The guys and I were talking and they bet me to ask you…"

Levi really didn't believe that crap.

"Liar," he hissed. Eren's eyes snapped to meet his and Levi instantly knew he was right. He smirked up at the teen. "Your eyes give you away. They're as honest as can be while you lie right to my face. How dare you?" He glared and Eren sputtered, taking a step back. However, Levi looped his fingers in the teen's maneuver gear harness before he could get far.

Eren froze completely, fear shining in his eyes as he stared down at Levi.

Levi smirked cruelly. "I think I might have to punish you."

A yelp escaped the younger as Levi yanked him down, positioning him roughly to lie across Levi's lap. Levi's devilish smirk never faded even as Eren struggled in his grip, fingers digging into the Corporal's thigh in an effort to push up. He was practically wriggling his ass in Levi's face and the raven truly could no longer help himself anymore.

Eren yelped as a hard smack was delivered to his clothed backside. "C-corporal?" he muttered, looking over his shoulder.

_Thwap!_

Another yelp escaped him and he renewed his struggles. "Corporal!" he screeched. _Thwap!_ "P-please, stop, Corporal!"

_Thwap!_

"You lied to me," Levi stated calmly. Eren clawed at his thigh and Levi gave him another hard smack. "I don't like being lied to."

"S-so your -" _Thwap!_ "AH! Spanking me?" Eren looked over again to stare at Levi with wide eyes.

Levi rubbed lightly at his bottom, nearly groaning as Eren bit his lip. "This is your punishment for lying. But you don't seem to be learning your lesson. Tch, shitty brat." Stealthily, he reached under and undid the youth's pants.

Eren yelped as his pants were suddenly ripped down over his ass to hang around his thighs. Levi grabbed hold of his wrists in one hand and gave him a nice, hard _smack!_

"AH!" Eren jolted, eyes widening. He tried jerking away, but Levi was stronger, easily holding him in place by his captive wrists.

_Smack, smack!_

"Fuck! Stop!" Eren cried.

_Smack!_ "Are you giving me orders?" Levi snarled. "You shitty brat." _Smack!_

Eren's ass was turning redder and redder with each hard stroke of his hand, the skin becoming hot to the touch. Eren cursed at him and snarled, struggling to free his hands from the Corporal's death grip, but Levi gave him no quarter.

_Smack, smack!_

"Fuck, stop!" Eren squealed. Levi just hit the tender flesh harder. "Please… p-please stop! AH!" There was a hitch in Eren's voice.

_Smack!_

"Are you begging me, brat?" Levi asked. _Smack!_ Eren choked, his back shuddering. "That's a good dog. I like when you beg." He ran his hand lightly over Eren's sore backside, slightly disappointed as steam started rolling off the abused skin. Eren shivered in his lap and Levi dearly hoped the kid couldn't feel the lump in his pants. "Your titan powers can be such a shame." The older man drawled. "I was enjoying my handprints on you. Let's me know that you're all _mine_." He punctuated this statement with another _smack!_

Eren whimpered, a sob escaping him.

"Ple-please…" he cried. Levi suddenly felt guilt building up in him. Eren sounded so broken all of a sudden. He didn't want to break him.

_Dammit_, he thought. He liked to play on the rough side and apparently this was a bit too rough for the brat. "Shitty brat…" he muttered out loud. _Smack!_ Eren cried out, hands grasping for something to grab onto in Levi's hold. The older man leant over so he could press his lips to the brat's ear. "Do you want me to stop?" he breathed huskily over the shell of the kid's ear. Eren gasped and Levi lightly licked the tip of his ear. _Smack!_ "Well?" he growled, soothing the new mark with a gentle caress.

The younger man shuddered, breathing heavy. There was no way he couldn't feel Levi's hard-on now and the Corporal was almost afraid of how the kid would react.

_Smack!_

"AH! Corporal!" the brat yelped.

"Answer me when I ask a question, you little shit," Levi growled. _Smack!_ "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fu-fuck…" Eren whimpered. _Smack, smack!_ He jerked. "FUCK! No!"

Levi froze with his hand in midair.

Was Eren really…

"What was that, brat?" he asked, bringing his hand down hard.

Eren tensed at the blow. "Sh-shit, don't stop…" he whimpered. He buried his face in his arms, clenching his fists. Levi palmed his ass and Eren practically sobbed when he pushed the boy's hips into his thigh.

Fuck, Eren was hard as a rock.

A grin fought to dominate Levi's lips, but he managed to keep it blank. Barely.

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Eren sobbed.

"So you're enjoying this?" Levi asked. He tightened his hold on those thin wrists. "And here I thought I was being too rough. But look at you." He nipped the brat's ear at the same time he brought his hand down and Eren _moaned_. "Shit, Jaeger, you're so hot like this…" he snarled. "You're writhing in my lap like a fucking whore, practically begging to be beaten."

_Smack, smack!_

The titan-shifter was a moaning mess as Levi spanked him, the force of his blows forcing Eren's hips forward, his arousal rubbing against Levi's thigh. Eren whined, rocking his hips back and forth, looking so wanton that Levi could barely stand it.

"C-corp – AH!" _Smack!_ Eren threw his head back, and Levi caught a glimmer of tears on the boy's flushed face. His turquoise eyes were hazed over with lust and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as Levi delivered another blow. "AH! Sh-shit, Corporal… mmm…"

Levi rubbed his palm over Eren's burning skin. "Are you really enjoying your punishment that much?" Levi asked, licking the back of Eren's neck. Eren mewled, either in reply or at the attention, Levi was unsure. He bit the sweaty skin. "Oi, I asked a question."

"Yes, fuck!" Eren practically sobbed. He ground against Levi's thigh. "Fuck, Corporal, I'm so hard right now! I want you to do something, anything! Please!"

Levi smirked. "Well, since you sound so polite when you beg, I suppose I can oblige." He slid a finger teasingly along the crack of Eren's ass with his free hand. The other finally let go of Eren's wrists so he could press three fingers to his lips. "Suck," he ordered. He swatted the boy's ass for emphasis.

The brunette happily engulfed the three fingers in his hot, wet mouth, taking no time in sucking the digits and swirling his tongue over them. Levi did groan at that, taking a handful of Eren's ass and squeezing. Eren moaned around his fingers, glancing at Levi out if the corner of heavy eyes.

"Fuck…" Levi muttered. "You get excited over fingers, I'd love to see how excited you get with your mouth elsewhere…"

Eren stopped sucking and turned his head to give his superior a cheeky grin. "Would you like that, Corporal?" he asked, voice cracking from crying out. "Would you like me to suck you off? I know I can please you if you want me to…"

Levi felt his breathing increase significantly as he stared down at that flushed face, listening to that husky voice, seeing those lustful eyes full of all sorts of wonderful promises. He knew he shouldn't do this, had promised himself that he wouldn't touch the brat…

Eren licked his lips, pink tongue darting out as he whimpered, thrusting against Levi's thigh.

Oh, fuck it! Levi could be selfish for once.

The younger yelped as he was suddenly yanked up to straddle his superior, pants pulled all the way off along with his boots and harness. Levi pulled the kid's shirt up to expose his toned stomach, licking a trail up to his chest as saliva coated fingers trailed down. Eren whimpered as Levi's hand skirted around his erection, a finger lightly teasing his entrance.

"Corporal…" Eren muttered, pushing back against that teasing finger. Levi looked up, steel gray boring into the youth above him.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered. The younger quickly did so, tossing it in some random direction before placing his hands on the raven's shoulders, now fully exposed. He bit his lips as Levi continued to tease him. "Now take a deep breath and relax."

Just as the teen inhaled a deep gulp of air, Levi pushed his slick finger in. Eren groaned, nails digging into Levi's shirt as the older man slowly worked his finger in to the knuckle.

"Damn, you're tight," Levi hissed as Eren clawed at his shoulders. His breathing was heavy as he tried to get used to the intrusion, face flushed with lust and embarrassment. "If you're this tight now, I can't wait to find out how you'll feel around my dick."

Eren weakly glared at him. He opened his mouth in rebuttal, but cried out instead when Levi pulled his digit out to the tip before slamming it back in.

"F-fuck, Corporal…" Eren moaned.

"Look at you." Levi continued to thrust his finger in and out, relishing the noises that continuously escaped the normally hotheaded brat. "You're moaning like a bitch in heat, just for my fingers." He slipped the second one in, causing Eren to groan.

"It…" Eren trailed off, hardly able to form a coherent thought. "It f-feels so good, Co-corporal…" He was starting to rock back on Levi's hand.

"Call me by my name," Levi rasped, staring up at Eren's face. "I want you to say my name when we're like this." He grinned, wrapping his free arm around the teen to steady him just as he crooked his fingers inside the brunette. "That's an order."

"AH! Levi!" Eren cried as Levi continuously jabbed that little bundle of nerves inside him. "Levi, fu – AH!" He fell forward, resting his forehead against Levi's shoulder, desperately clinging to him. "Fuck, shi -" He was sobbing with pleasure as the man forced a third digit in.

"Fuck…" Levi groaned, watching as his fingers were sucked into that tight heat. "One day, I think I might shove my whole hand in there…"

Eren was somehow able to manage a breathy chuckle around his wanton moans. "Is… Is that a promise?" He rocked back on Levi's hand.

Levi groaned at the thought, seriously considering it as Eren seemed all too willing. "You little shit…" He started up a scissoring motion and Eren's breathing hitched. "Like that, do you?" Eren moaned his approval.

Quite suddenly, Levi realized that one of Eren's hands had left his shoulder, the realization punctuated by the sound of his zipper. He hissed, moaning quietly as the younger man's hand pulled his cock out, lightly tracing his fingers over the tip. "You're so hard, Levi…" Eren moaned into his neck as his hand wrapped around Levi's arousal. He licked a trail up Levi's neck, causing the corporal to shiver. "I don't – ah! – know how you're going to fit…"

The brat certainly knew how to stroke his ego, Levi thought. He gave a good swat to Eren's ass, making him jump as he pulled his fingers from that tight heat. Eren whined at the loss, pulling away from Levi's neck to glare into gray eyes.

"W-why'd you s-stop?" he whined pathetically, hips still jerking back and forth. His neglected member was dripping pre-come and Levi tried not to dwell on the fact that it had probably dripped on his uniform. Instead, he focused on those lustful turquoise eyes, those red, red cheeks, and those bruised lips, probably from where Eren had bit them in pleasure. Then he realized something…

"Eren," said Levi, voice suddenly stern and very serious. Eren looked like he was having a lot of trouble focusing on his voice, even as his cheeks turned darker at the realization that Levi had finally called him by his first name since he walked into the room. Eren removed his hands from his superior, much to Levi's disappointment.

"Y-yes, Corp- ah, Levi?" the brunette replied. His eyes were lidded, his breathing heavy, and Levi just wanted to pound into him, but he had to say this first.

He gave the youth a firm look. "This is your first time, isn't it?" He tightened his hold on the brat when Eren looked away, a sudden feeling of possession bubbling in him. Levi smirked. "Thought so." He grasped Eren's chin with his thumb and forefinger, gently turning the brunette to face him once more. "Then have you ever kissed someone, Eren?"

The older man practically growled as Eren sucked that plump bottom lip between his teeth, shaking his head. He looked away as though Levi was going to be mad. On the contrary, Levi was fucking ecstatic.

Happiness welled up before Levi could stop it. He was fucking _happy_ for the first time in _ever_ that the brat was going to be his, all his, all of him, completely. He rested his hand gently against Eren's cheek and the younger's eyes darted back to meet him. Levi smiled gently. "Breath through your nose," he whispered softly before pressing his lips against Eren's.

Eren moaned and kissed back, his lips slightly chapped, but oh, it felt so good. Levi hummed against him, pulling him closer with both arms around Eren's waist. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, hands burying in his soft hair, bringing them flush together and Levi kind of wished he had the patience to take his uniform off so that he could know how Eren's skin felt against his own. Alas, he settled for licking Eren's bottom lip and when the brat didn't get the hint, he grabbed a handful of his abused ass and squeezed none too gently. Eren gasped and Levi wasted no time shoving his tongue in that hot mouth. He groaned, tongue darting around to explore all of Eren's moist cavern. The younger moaned again, his hips rocking forward, neglected cock rubbing against the fabric of Levi's shirt as the Corporal's member brushed over the brunette's entrance. Levi couldn't stifle his moan in time and he pulled away from the brat's too hot mouth (probably from his titan power, and if that was hot, how hot would the rest of his insides be?).

Levi reached down and took his arousal in hand, spreading the pre-come at the tip with a few good pumps before deciding that was a bad idea and pressed the tip to Eren's entrance. Eren whimpered, rocking back against him.

"Shit, Eren-" He broke off with a groan, staring into Eren's desperate eyes. "You're going to want to bite down on something."

With that, he pushed the head of his cock past that tight ring of muscle and Eren all but screamed, burying his head in Levi's shoulder and biting down hard. Levi moaned, panting as that hot warmth enveloped him, almost too hot, and Eren was shaking like a leaf in his arms. The brat bit harder at Levi's clothed shoulder and the feeling went straight to the raven's dick as he shoved himself in to the hilt. He held the shivering youth close, panting and gritting his teeth in a truly admirable effort to hold still.

"Fu-u-u-uck…" he moaned, burying his face in Eren's sweaty neck, gray orbs squeezed shut. "Fuck, Eren, you're so tight…"

Eren whined in reply, teeth still latched onto Levi's shoulder as nails clawed his back. Once Levi was able to breathe again, he licked a trail up Eren's neck, nipping at his pulse point and kissing lightly up to his ear. He took the lobe into his mouth, nibbling and sucking. Eren moaned.

"I'm going to move now," Levi told him. Eren breathed out a faint "Ok…" in response and Levi lightly bucked his hips.

The titan-shifter threw his head back, eyes wide, and mouth open as he fucking _screamed_ in pleasure, jerking back down on Levi's member.

_Looks like I found it on the first try,_ Levi briefly thought as he bucked again, pulling Eren down for a hard kiss. Eren cried out against his lips, letting out guttural moans as Levi rocked his hips up, hitting Eren's sweet spot with every hard thrust. He kept the pace slow, torturously slow.

"Ohhh," Eren moaned, head rolling back to expose his neck. "Fu- oh, god…"

Levi smirked, giving a particularly hard thrust. "Thought I… told you to call me 'Levi…'" he panted, nipping at Eren's tan throat.

The brunette managed a weak glare. "D-don't get… c-cocky…" He broke off in another moan. Levi grabbed his hips and roughly pulled the brat down to meet his thrusts.

"Looks like you're enjoying my cock," Levi growled. He picked up his pace slightly.

Eren grabbed the raven's shoulders for leverage to push back onto his superior. "I am… Fu-u-uck, Levi…"

Levi's control over his steady thrusts was starting to slip. He wanted nothing more than to pound hard and fast into Eren, but their current position was making it difficult. Eren was a moaning, whimpering mess on his lap, rocking back to meet each one of Levi's thrusts, but he could tell the boy was starting to tire out. He would have to help him build some stamina.

He bit Eren's neck, eyeing the desk behind them.

"Eren, hold onto me," he ordered. The brunette had no problems wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck. Levi grasped him by the thighs, easily lifting the boy and standing. Eren yelped, legs curling around his waist as his member slipped out.

"What are you-" The brat was cut off as Levi shoved his tongue in his mouth, thoroughly distracting him as the elder sat him on the desk, uncaring if the papers there got ruined. He absolutely loved the way Eren's legs felt wrapped around him.

Pushing the boy to lay flat against the desk, Levi held his legs firmly in each hand. Eren stared up at him, eyes glazed and hazy with lust, face flushed, lips bruised from kissing. He was fucking beautiful.

"Scream for me," Levi growled, harshly shoving back into that amazing heat.

Eren screamed.

His pleasure rang throughout the room as Levi hammered into him, eyes instantly locked onto Eren's pleasure-filled face. He clawed at the desk, mouth falling open, and drool slowly trailing from the corner of his lips. The brat's chest was flushed; his neck peppered with love bites, and neglected cock begging for release. Levi growled.

"Touch yourself," he ordered harshly, somehow picking up speed. "I want to see you come all over your hand while I pound into your tight ass."

It took the brat a moment to comprehend what Levi was saying, but he did as told, grasping his aching need with a loud moan and pumping in time with Levi's thrusts. "L-Levi!" he cried out, moaning, sobbing, and screaming from pleasure.

"That's right, Eren," Levi growled. "Think of me. No one but I can make you feel like this. Nobody else can give you this!" He dug blunt nails into tan flesh as he neared his climax.

"Le-Levi!" Eren screamed. "Fuck, more, Levi! I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Come for me, Eren," Levi hissed.

"Levi…Levi…" Eren moaned, practically sobbing in pleasure. "Fuck, I… I love you, Levi…"

That did it.

The most unexpected thing escaped the brat's lips and Levi was fucking done. He groaned loudly as he came, his seed coating Eren's insides just as Eren screamed his name and came all over his hand, his walls tightening around Levi and milking him dry. Levi panted heavily, shivering as Eren twitched around him. He wanted to enjoy the heat for a moment longer.

Eventually, though, he pulled out, Eren whining at the loss, and Levi collapsed on top of the brunette. He buried his face in the tan chest, breathing deeply the musky smell of sex and Eren. His arms snaked around the younger's waist.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly, eyes falling closed as he listened to the teen's calming heart. Eren's legs were still latched around him, tan arms snaking up to wrap around Levi's shoulders.

"Yes…" Eren whispered, voice rough from all the noise he had been making. Levi looked up to stare into his charge's eyes. The lust had receded, replaced now with sleepiness and love. "Every word. I love you, Levi."

Levi stared unblinkingly down at the teen. Silence fell over them and Eren fidgeted, suddenly looking embarrassed and incredibly nervous.

"Can you stand?" Levi asked, suddenly pushing off the boy and standing. Hurt and sadness appeared in those eyes, and Levi's heart clenched to know that he just caused that.

Eren slowly sat up. "Yeah… I think so. I'll leave you be…" He stood slowly, wincing, before making his way to his discarded clothes.

Levi felt his eye twitch as that ass, now free of handprints, swayed teasingly with each step.

"Hey, you shitty brat," he growled. Eren peered over his shoulder just in time to get a show of Levi taking his shirt off. "I didn't say anything about leaving."

Those beautiful eyes blinked stupidly at him. "Then what…"

Levi jabbed a finger to the bed on the other side of the room. "I want you to march your naked ass over there so that I can properly make love to you now that most of my sexual tension is out of the way."

Hope filled Eren's eyes and it took a lot of effort for Levi to keep the smile off his face.

"Yes, Corporal," Eren said, changing direction.

Levi rolled his eyes, catching the brat's arm as he passed. "I thought I told you to call me 'Levi,'" he grumbled. He pecked the youth lightly on the lips, Eren's face turning red. "And I love you, too, brat."

/

Erwin was violently confused the next day when Levi all but swaggered up to him with the most triumphant smirk the Commander had ever seen on the raven's usually stoic face. He accepted a handful of documents from the shorter man with a raised eyebrow, silently asking just what the hell had Levi so cheery.

"I just wanted to thank you," Levi said, steel eyes damn near sparkling.

"And what, exactly, did I do?" Erwin asked.

When Levi's smirk widened, he decided he probably didn't want to know.

* * *

Is it obvious that I was sexually frustrated when I wrote this? Poor Erwin.

If anyone is interested, I may just write a spinoff piece involving fisting. You know, just to make Heichou happy. Hell, I may write it anyway. Sounds hot.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
